Power Within
by Chronicleman251
Summary: Three years has passed since Michael defeated Chiharo and rescued his sister, Myra. But Danger lurked ahead: Chiharo has returned. And he's brought saiyans with him. Realising they were not strong enough, Michael and Myra teleport to the DBZ world for help. With Goku and the Z Fighters, can they defeat Chiharo and the saiyans? Or is this the end for both worlds?
1. I'm Coming Back

**Prologue**

 _I'm Coming Back_

 _Whirzz, whirzz,_ went a high-powered drill.

 _Bang, bang, bang_ , went a hammer.

A tall, Japanese man with black shoulder-length hair was over seeing some scientists, who was working on a round machine, inside a large room, which was full with electrical stuff. As the scientists worked on the machine, he frowned as memories of his defeat flashed by in his mind. Rage boiled within himself as he thought, _'I was defeated by a man in a wheelchair._ A wheelchair! _'_

Ever since he was sent to another dimension by a disabled man, he has been trying to get back to his own world to get his revenge on the disabled man. He was able to find someone who could create a portal machine. He had also found some people who wants to help him get revenge. On one condition: the leader was going take over his world.

One of the men in the white coats said as he went to the Japanese man, 'Sir, it should be working now.'

The Japanese man gave a smirk and said, 'Good. Now leave me.'

The man in the white coat went away and just then, a door opened and closed. The Japanese man felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up behind him. A giant of a man was behind him. He was at least two and half metres high, bare except for brown, baggy pants, black boots and bulging muscles everywhere.

'It's ready, Master,' said the Japanese man as he turned around and bowed.

The giant man smiled evilly and said in a deep voice, 'Good.'

He put the other huge hand on the Japanese man's shoulder and said, 'Tomorrow, you will finally have your revenge on that man, while I'll take over your world.'

The Japanese man smiled and said as he bowed again, 'Thank you, Master. You are so kind.'

 _'You defeated me last time, Willson. But this time, nothing can stop me,'_ he thought savagely.

They both began to chuckle, which then turned into laughing. Their laughter echoed all around them as they walked out of the portal room.


	2. Premonition

**Author's Notes: Well, here it is. The first chapter. Please review, I would like to know how I did. I hope you enjoy it.**

Premonition

 _Dark clouds gathered over an old abandoned warehouse. Lightning flashed around it. Thunder could be heard kilometres away... A short man with brown hair was kneeling beside a little girl, crying... The man screamed in rage as he powered up to his maximum level, his clothes and hair whipping about... A tall, Japanese man with slick black hair was powering up to his maximum level, his suit and hair billowing around him. The short man felt a wall break within him and with a roar, he —_

 **Beep, beep, beep.**

A man whipped his black, velvety eye mask off and sat up, breathing hard, his heart going a hundred kilometres per hour. He looked at his alarm as his heartbeat returned to normal. He moaned inwardly when he saw it was only 3:30 AM. He turned his alarm off, lay back down and closed his eyes. But he couldn't get back to sleep as the dream kept popping up in his mind. He sighed, got up, hoisted himself into his powerdrive wheelchair, drove down the hall and outside.

He smiled as he looked around him, admiring the beauty around him; Moonlight shone on different kinds of trees. Fir, birch, lemon balm. Grass could be seen as far as the eye could see. The stars were twinkling above him.

He kept on driving until he came to a naturally formed lookout. He stared out at the view and after a moment, he smiled. He always loved looking at the view; it made him feel at peace. And yet, lately, he couldn't help feel that something is going to happen.

He looked up at the cloudless sky as the smile faded away.

'What are you trying to tell me, Father?' he said with wonder.

He closed his eyes and waited for that silent voice inside to tell him. But nothing came to him. He sighed again and opened his eyes.

'Can't sleep?' a voice said behind him.

The man turned around and saw a little ten-year-old girl with long brown hair, which was in a ponytail, olive skin, hazel eyes, and wearing forest-green pyjamas. She had a woollen blanket around her shoulders; it was his little sister.

He smiled and said, 'Hey, Myra. What's up?'

Myra smiled and went to stand next to him.

'Wondered where you were,' she said as she pulled the blanket more snugly around her. They both stared at the sky and after a moment, he sighed.

'I feel he's going to come back,' he said with a frown.

'Chiharo, you mean?'

'Yeah.'

They were silent for some time, listening to the wind rustling through the trees.

'I think something's going to happen too,' she said. 'Something bad, Michael.'

'You feel it too, sis?' he said as he looked at her.

'Mm hmm,' she replied as she looked at him, with a worried look.

Ever since three years ago, when Myra was kidnapped and tortured by Chiharo and his men, they had been training hard in different styles of martial arts and in the way of Ki.

After a while, Michael turned to Myra and said, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry.'

Myra smiled and said, 'It's okay.'

Michael smiled and said, 'How about we train?'

'Now?' she said. 'It's freezing out here!'

'Better than sitting here,' he said as he took his shirt off.

Myra sighed; She knew she should train whenever she could.

'Alright,' she said as she threw her blanket away. 'let's do this.'

She skipped a few metres away and got into her fighting stance. Michael smiled and got into his own stance. Suddenly he flew out of his wheelchair with a burst of speed, using his energy. In a split second he was right in front of her. He swung his arm at her side, but missed as she jumped backwards. She jumped forward and high-kicked his head, but she missed as he leaned back. They exchanged blows one after the other...

'Morning, Mum,' Myra said as they entered the kitchen. 'What's for breakfast?'

A slim woman with long black hair, olive skin, wearing a long green skirt and black shirt, was in front of a stove with a spatula in her hand.

'Morning, hon,' she said without turning away from the stove, 'It's scrambled eggs this morning.'

'Mm, my favourite,' Michael said as he parked his chair at one end of the table.

A moment later their mother placed a plate in front of Myra and a bowl in front of Michael. The mother then sat down in front of her own plate of scrambled eggs.

'I knew there was something,' she said as she remembered something, 'I forgot the cutlery.'

'I'll get them, Mum,' Myra said as she got up.

Before she could take a step, she saw two knives and forks and a teaspoon floating over to them. She sat down again as the cutlery floated to each of them. Myra and the mother looked at Michael with a smile, knowing he made the cutlery float towards them.

'Wish I could do that,' Myra said with a chuckle, as she made a start on her breakfast.

'I'll teach you sometime,' Michael said as he too made a start.

The mother smiled lovingly as she gazed at her daughter and adopted son.

Ever since Michael was picked up from the side of the street and officially adopted, their lives had changed for the better.

Once they had finished breakfast, Michael sighed contentedly and said, 'Man, that was good. Thanks, Mum.'

'That's okay, dear,' she said with a smile.

Then she said, 'What are you two up to today?'

Michael and Myra thought about it for a moment, then Michael said as he lay back in his chair, 'How about we go to the beach?'

Immediately, Myra became excited and said as she bobbed up and down, 'Oh, can we, can we, Mum?'

The mother laughed and said, 'Why not?'

'Yay!' yelled Myra as she got to her feet, grabbed the plates and bowl and the cutlery, went to the sink and began washing them feverishly.

Michael grinned; he knew Myra loved going to the beach.

While she washed up, Michael went into his room, turned on his Mac laptop, opened his email program and typed a new message out to his CIA friends. He typed:

Hey guys,

How are you all today? I hope you're good. Just writing to see how things are and how your training is going. Speaking of training, I've been having this feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad, if you take my meaning. Myra have been having this feeling too.

Just keep an eye out for Chiharo and his men, or anything that's suspicious.

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. My family and I are going to the beach, so if you need to contact me, you know what to do.

Your friend and Sensei, Michael Willson

PS: Remember the Force.

Michael smiled as he read his message. Satisfied, he sent it into Cyberspace. Wheeling away from his computer, he went to a chest of drawers, opened one of them and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. There was a small screen in one of them; it was his own invention, the Hand-Com.

'Aria,' he said into a hidden microphone in the glove.

Immediately, the screen lit up, showing a 3-D image of a woman's face with shiny brown hair, blue eyes and olive skin.

'Hello, Michael,' Aria said in a smooth voice, 'How can I help you?'

'I'm okay for the moment, Aria,' he said as he closed the drawer, got a shirt out of another drawer, took the old one off and put the new one on. 'But when we get to Caloundra, I want you to go into surveillance mode, okay?'

'As you wish,' she said.

And with a nod of her head, she disappeared from the screen, leaving an image of the Yin-Yang symbol. Michael closed the drawer and went outside, where he saw Myra and his mother ready.

'Alright, you two,' he said as he came to them, 'hold on to my chair.'

The mother and Myra did what they were told. Michael then closed his eyes, took a breath in and exhaled slowly. Immediately, he felt his energy running throughout his body. In his mind he visualised the beach that they were going to as vividly as possible. Then with a slight movement of his body, they disappeared into thin air.

'Well, we're here,' he said he opened his eyes.

And indeed they were; there were tall, thin trees on either side of them. Behind them were the traffic and skyscrapers of Caloundra. And in front of them was yellow-white sand of the beach, with the aquamarine ocean lapping at its shore.

Michael heard Myra sighed contentedly, look at her and saw a peaceful yet beaming face gazing at the ocean. He smiled.

'Let's have some fun, sis,' he said.

She giggled and ran towards the water while Michael took his shirt off and using his energy, stood up and followed her. The mother smiled and watched her children play. After a while, she walked away to do some shopping.

A couple of scientist were making final adjustments to a machine. Two tall men were waiting behind them, glaring at the scientists, wishing they would hurry up. With a grunt and one last turn of a nut, one of the scientists turned around and said to one of the men behind them, 'Sir, the portal is ready now.'

One of the tall men smirked and said, 'Good. Turn it on.'

The other scientist went over to a control panel, pressed some buttons and at once, the portal machine turned on, creating a big black hole in the fabric of space and time.

The muscular tall man gave a deep evil chuckle, look behind him and saw at least fifty people wearing some kind of uniform, smirking.

'Alright, men,' he yelled loudly. 'Let's have some fun!'

There was a huge cheer from the uniformed men and in pairs of two, they and the two tall men flew into the portal.

Michael smiled as he saw his sister playing with some other children who were at the beach.

'I'm glad I have her,' he thought gratefully. 'If it wasn't for her, I would still be on the street.'

Before he had met Myra and her mother, he was a beggar on the street in a local town, whose mother abandoned him as a child.

Just then, he thought he heard a sonic boom far out in the sky. His Hand-Com began to vibrate as it made a siren sound. He touched the screen and immediately, Aria appeared, looking panic-stricken.

'What's wrong?' he said seriously as he kept an eye on Myra.

'I detected a big swarm of objects coming straight for you,' she said. 'Coming fast.'

'How many?'

'At least forty. Maybe more.'

At that moment, Michael gave a muffled grunt as he sensed a powerful surge of energy coming towards them. He suddenly felt his blood drained from his face.

 _'Oh God, no,'_ he thought as he stood up.

He looked for Myra and found her looking at him several metres away, deathly pale. She ran towards him.

'It's him, isn't it?' she asked, worried.

'Yeah,' Michael said as he scanned the sky in front of him.

He squinted as he spotted something and he could just discerned a few bird-like objects flying straight for Caloundra. Myra began to breathe quickly as memories of her torture three years ago came back to her.

'I can't-I can't do this,' she gasped, hyperventilating. 'I can't be here. Let me out of here.'

Michael grabbed his sister's shoulders and said as he shook them gently, 'Hey, look at me. I'm not letting them hurt you, I promise.'

Myra looked into her brother's eyes and saw the fierce determination and a fire that she had seen only once. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. Still scared, she just nodded. Michael took his hands off her and looked again at the specks in the sky. But there weren't there anymore. Suddenly, a group of uniformed men materialised out of thin air above them, yelling their lungs out. People screamed as they saw the flying men and ran for cover as the men began sending blasts of energy down at them.

Myra saw, to her concern, her brother became paler than before.

'Oh God,' she heard him whispered, fear in his eyes. 'They can't be.'

He knelt down on the sand, placed his palm on the ground and with a slight push, he sent his energy out in two invisible flat radius-like blasts. He got up again, looked at Myra and said, 'Find Mum and get to safety.'

'Over my dead body, I am!' she yelled, her hair swaying slightly, even though there's no wind, 'I'm not leaving you.'

Michael was surprised at her attitude; she had never defy him before.

Then he saw in her eyes a fierce fire blazing. He knew that look; she wanted her torturer to pay. She wanted revenge.

'Fine,' he said as he floated above the ground. 'Just stay close to me, okay?'

She nodded and using her energy, floated above the ground as well. And with a burst of speed they flew towards the front of the uniformed men.

Meanwhile in a nearby shop, their mother paid for her groceries, said, 'Thanks,' and went outside. Immediately, she was bombarded by all the screaming by the fleeing people. And looking up, she could see why; five uniformed men were flying above the street, sending blasts of energy down. Dropping her groceries, she ran towards the beach where she left Michael and Myra. As she ran around a corner, she skidded to a stop as a familiar surge of energy flowed into her body and heard her son's voice inside her head.

'Marion, don't look for us. Get home and activate the ki shield protocol from my computer,' he said in her mind, _'That should protect you from these men. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.'_

She knew Michael would only call her by her first name when he's serious. Acting against her motherly instincts, she turned back the way she came and sprinted down the sidewalk until she saw an orange taxi at the end of the street. She wrenched the back door open and slid inside.

'Where to, miss?' asked the driver at the front.

'Maleny,' she answered, gasping for air. 'And step on it.'

'As you wish,' he said.

And with a thump of his foot, the car sped off and away from the city. She looked behind her and saw a building crumble down.

'Be safe,' she thought, hoping her daughter and adopted son were okay.

Michael and Myra were fighting two uniformed men high up in the sky.

'How you doing over there, sis?' he said as he kicked a uniformed man down into the ground, knocking him out cold.

'Just —' she started, then gave a grunt as she gave an almighty punch in another uniformed man's abdomen, sending him flying, and started again, 'Just bloody great.'

Michael looked surprised as he heard her say that; he had never heard his sister say anything like that before.

 _'She must be really angry,'_ he thought as he blasted another uniformed man with his energy, sending him flying into a building.

At that moment, a dozen uniformed men materialised out of thin air, surrounding the brother and sister. Michael and Myra pushed their backs together, waiting for the men to attack. Then the men roared and charged. But the men stopped as a teenage boy with black shoulder-length hair and tanned skin appeared in front of Michael and Myra. They saw he was wearing black loose clothes. The teenage boy looked back at them and said, 'You two okay?'

'Yeah, we're okay,' Michael said. 'You came just in time.'

'I would have been here sooner,' the teenage boy said as he turned back to look at the uniformed men. 'but I was held back by something.'

After a moment, he said to himself, 'So saiyans, huh? Never thought they actually existed.'

'What's your number?' Michael asked.

The teenage boy answered without taking his gaze off the saiyans, 'I'm Ki Warrior 337. And you?'

'259,' Michael replied.

He was about say something when one of the saiyans barked, 'Enough!'

Ki Warrior 339 smiled and said, '259, let me handle these baboons.'

'What did you call us?' another saiyan yelled angrily, his hair going wild as his energy surged.

Michael, Myra and Ki Warrior 337 ignored them. Michael smiled gratefully and said, 'Thanks, 337. Next time we meet, let's have a battle.'

'I will be honoured, 259,' Ki Warrior 337 said.

And with that, Michael and Myra disappeared while Ki Warrior 337 charged at the saiyans.

Seconds later, Michael and Myra materialised in another part of the sky. They stayed there until they got their breath back.

'Konnichiuwa, Michael-san,' said a voice behind them.

Both brother and sister stiffened as if turned to stone and they slowly turned around. What they saw made their blood drained from their faces; it was their enemy from three years ago. But the enemy looked different. He was much taller than before and had ripped muscles, which was threatening to rip his black silk suit. The only thing that hadn't change was his eyes; the whites of his eyes were black with red irises.

'Konnichiuwa, Chiharo,' Michael said, his eyes narrowing to slits, his hair and clothes swaying slightly as his energy level rose.

Chiharo smiled evilly. 'Surprise to see me, aren't you?'

'Not as much as I am to see saiyans here,' Michael said. 'How did you do it?'

Chiharo didn't say anything but smirked.

'Master, come and meet the man who thwarted me,' he said.

Immediately, a giant of a man with green spiky hair, bulging muscles, bare chest, brown baggy pants and black boots, appeared out of no where next to Chiharo. Michael suddenly felt faint.

'Broly,' he breathed, utter horror going through his mind.

He couldn't believe saiyans were here in his own world. He couldn't make sense how it had happened.

Broly chuckled in a deep voice and said, 'This is the man who defeated you? What a weakling!'

Michael gulped and placed a protective arm in front of Myra. Broly chuckled again and said as he turned to Chiharo, 'Kill them in whatever way you wish.'

Chiharo bowed deeply and said, 'Thank you, Master.'

And with that, Broly disappeared. Chiharo turned to Michael, his eyes glinting with malice.

Quickly, he clicked his fingers and at once two burly saiyans appeared behind Myra and grabbed her by the arms. She yelped in surprise and tried to struggle out of their grip, but they were too strong. Michael growled as he realised he was trapped.

'Move, and she dies,' Chiharo said.

Michael knew Chiharo wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he took the wrong move. His shoulders drooping in defeat, he hovered closer to his enemy and closed his eyes.

'No, don't do it!' Myra yelled, struggling against the two saiyans, 'Hurt him! Hurt him!'

Chiharo chuckled as he got ready to kill his enemy. 'Finally, after three years, I will have my revenge,' he said, glee in his voice.

Suddenly he threw a punch in Michael's abdomen, causing him to yell. A spurt of blood came flying out of Michael's mouth. And with bewildering speed, Chiharo punched and kicked the living daylights out of Michael, blood flying out of his mouth with each hit, all the while Myra screamed, cried and struggled.

'No, no, no!' she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Please don't! Please don't kill him!'

The two saiyans began laughing, taunting her.

'Oh look,' said one the saiyans, 'the little girl is crying.'

'Aw, the little baby wants to help her big brother,' said the other saiyan in a little baby voice.

The two saiyans laughed their heads off. At that moment, she felt an incredible surge of energy flowing throughout her body. She clenched her hands into fists as they shook with fury.

'You will pay,' she said, her voice dangerously low, her eyes closed tight.

'What's that, little baby?' said the baby-voiced saiyan, 'I didn't quite catch that.'

Without warning, she broke free and screamed, 'You will PAAAAAAY!'

An explosion of energy erupted out of her body, vaporising the two saiyans instantly. Chiharo was knocked off balance by the blast. Michael, who was almost unconscious, was unscathed by the blast. Chiharo looked at Myra, who had a snarl on her face, her clothes and hair whipping about her.

'Touch my brother again, Chiharo, and you're dead,' she growled threateningly.

He smirked, but it faded as he felt her energy rising to an impossible level. She smiled crookedly and said, 'Mike isn't the only one who's strong around here.'

He growled angrily; he couldn't believe a little girl could have such a high level of energy.

He suddenly chuckled and said, 'I'll let you two go this time. But next time, I won't be so merciful.'

And with that, he disappeared. Immediately, Myra flew towards her brother and gingerly placed her hand on his face, which was almost unrecognisable; His face was one big mass of bumps, wounds with blood flowing out of them and black and blue bruises. One of his eyes were swollen shut.

'Oh Mike,' she whimpered. 'Why didn't you hurt him?'

Michael gave a weak smile and mumbled, 'Couldn't let you die.'

He began coughing, causing him to bend over, blood dribbling down his chin.

'Get me to Goku,' he whispered, groaning in agony.

Recognising the name, she spun around, pulled Michael's arms around her neck and held him just below his bottom, and just in time too as he fell unconscious. She grunted as she strained to carry Michael's dead weight on her back.

'God, you're heavy,' she said to herself.

She focused her energy and at once, her energy level rose dramatically. She closed her eyes and tried to visualised what Goku looked like. But she couldn't concentrate. She took a big breath and exhaled slowly, slowing her heartbeat down. She tried again and this time, she could visualised Goku's face vividly. And with a quick thrust of her right hand, a pure white portal opened in front of them. Before she could fly through, she was blasted by an energy blast from behind. She screamed in agony as she was hurled into the portal and she knew no more.

Two men with black spiky hair were sparring, trying to outdo each other.

'You're getting really strong, Gohan!' exclaimed one of them as he blocked an attack.

Gohan chuckled and said as he too blocked an attack, 'Heh heh, you haven't seen anything yet, Dad,'

He jumped fifty metres away from his father and put his hands at his hip, palms facing his father. He was about to gather as much energy as he could when a pure white portal materialised out of thin air five metres away from them. Immediately, they stopped fighting, curious.

'What's that?' he said as he came to his father.

He got his answer almost straight away as two people came flying out of the portal and landed hard on the ground, sprawled. Father and son flew towards them and when they got near, they could see the two people were injured, one grievously so.

'We have to get them to Dende,' said the father as he knelt down next to them, 'before this man dies.'

He placed a hand on each of the two people while Gohan placed his hand on his father's shoulder. And without even a sound, they disappeared.


	3. Trouble in Metro

**_Trouble in Metro_**

Michael groaned as he opened his eyes. He couldn't see his surroundings properly as his eyesight was blurry. A moment later, he realised he was lying in a comfortable bed and wearing loose clothes.

'Welcome back,' said a voice next to him.

He feebly turned his head to the right and saw a blurry green alien wearing some kind of robe, sitting next to him on a chair. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes as he mumbled hoarsely, 'How long was I out?'

'About three days now,' said the alien. 'You were pretty injured.'

Michael didn't say anything for a moment, then with a massive effort, he sat up on the side of the bed, wincing with pain.

The alien suddenly looked concerned and said as he stood up and put a hand on Michael's shoulder, 'You should be resting.'

'I'll be fine,' Michael said as he opened his eyes and could see properly. 'I just need to sit up, that's all.'

The alien relaxed and dropped his hand down.

'Where's my sister?' Michael asked as he looked at the green alien properly.

He saw two antennas on the top of the alien's head, pointed ears and brown eyes. The alien was wearing a colourful robe as if it was made for a king.

'You mean that little girl? She's training with Piccolo outside,' the alien replied.

Michael suddenly had a faint grin on his face.

'Oh, I have to see this,' he said, his grin becoming bigger.

Then he said, 'Please, help me outside.'

'But you should be resting,' the alien said, concerned, 'You lost at least sixty-five percent of your blood.'

That made Michael looked slightly stunned. After a moment, he said, 'I'll rest outside, I promise, Dende.'

Dende looked surprised. 'You know me?' he asked.

'Of you,' Michael replied as he stood up. 'I'll explain everything when I see Goku. Now, are you going to help me or not?'

Dende smiled and placed his arm behind Michael's back, holding him gently and together they made their way outside. Once they were outside, Dende sat Michael down on a low chair in front of the building, then went back inside. Michael looked for his sister, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Just then, two figures materialised out of thin air ten metres away from him, sparring with each other. One of them was a little girl with long brown hair, olive skin and at the moment, wearing some loose clothes. The other one was a green alien that looked like Dende, but was more muscular and was wearing a navy-blue singlet and pants and brown leather boots; it was Myra and Piccolo.

Myra blocked an attack from Piccolo and sent him flying with a punch to his chest. Piccolo skidded to a stop and flew at Myra with incredible speed. He then sent an energy blast towards her, then disappeared. Myra deflected the energy blast with a swing of her right hand and immediately rolled to the left as Piccolo appeared behind her and kicked. He missed and was tripped by Myra's 360 ̊ scythe kick. He tried to get up, but she put a foot on his chest, preventing him. He glowered at her for a moment, then broke into a smile.

'That's enough, Myra,' he said in a deep voice. 'You did good, kid.'

'I'll say!' Michael exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as Myra helped Piccolo up.

Myra and Piccolo looked in the direction of the voice and Myra grinned. She ran straight for her brother and wrapped her arms around him in an all-encompassing hug. He hugged her back.

'I thought I'd lost you,' she said, his shirt somewhat muffling her voice.

'Hey, you can never lose me, sis,' he said as he pulled away so he could see her face, 'No matter what our enemies do to me, you can never lose me.'

She gave a watery smile and flung her arms around him, crying with relief. After a few minutes, she calmed down and wiped the tears away as Piccolo came to them and knelt down so he was at eye level.

'Hello,' he said, 'how are you feeling?'

'I'm a bit weak and sore,' Michael said, 'Apart from that, I'm good, Piccolo.'

Piccolo looked at both of them. 'She's well-trained. Did you train her?'

'Yep,' Myra said with pride, 'he's the best teacher ever.'

Piccolo smiled again then became serious.

'How do you know my name?' he asked.

'I'll explain everything when I see Goku.' Michael replied.

Piccolo nodded and at that moment, Dende came out and said, 'Everyone, lunch is ready now.'

Just then, Michael's stomach gave a loud rumbling sound.

'That sounds great, Dende,' he said with a laugh, 'Lead the way.'

He stood up on his curved feet, took a step forward and wished he hadn't. Everything suddenly became blurry and he staggered. Immediately, Myra wrapped his arm around her neck and placed her arm behind his back, holding him up gently.

'Let me help you, bro,' she said tenderly.

'Thanks, sis,' he said, slightly cross-eyed.

And they followed Dende inside. Once they reached their destination, they saw a large open space with purple carpet, several cushions, which some were already occupied by three people, and Roman-like pillars that held a dome roof up. Michael recognised all three people sitting down and smiled. Two of the people were wearing orange loose clothes and had olive skin and black spiky hair. The other person was dark-skinned and was wearing a white turban, a red vest, brown baggy pants and sandals; it was Goku, Gohan and Mr. Popo.

Goku turned around to see who came and grinned.

'Hey, nice to see you up, Michael,' he said, 'How're you feeling?'

Michael sat down on a cushion with some help from Myra and said, 'I'm a bit weak and sore. Apart from that, I'm okay, Goku.'

Goku and the other two people looked surprised as Myra, Piccolo and Dende sat down on the remaining cushions.

'I think it's time I explain how we know your names, what happened in our world and why we came,' Michael said as Dende passed him a bowl of soup.

As they ate, he explained how he first met Myra, how she and her mother adopted him, how he and his sister learnt about ki, how Chiharo, his enemy, kidnapped her while making a film, how he saved her when he transformed into his Super form and defeated Chiharo, how he sent his enemy to another dimension, how he thinks Chiharo got back to his world, along with the saiyans, how Chiharo almost killed him and how Myra and he came to their world.

After he was finished explaining, they all fell silent, thinking.

'So that's why we were having so much trouble with the saiyans lately,' Gohan said, 'They had a new second-in-command.'

'I must had sent Chiharo here by accident,' Michael said apologetically, 'Sorry about that.'

'Ah, don't worry about it, Mike,' Goku said waving his apology aside. 'Everyone makes mistakes.'

Michael smiled. 'Thanks, Goku.'

'Can I ask something?' Myra said.

'Of course you can, sis,' Michael said with a smile, 'What do you want to know?'

'What's a saiyan?' she asked.

Michael waved his hand towards Goku, indicating he could answer. Getting the hint, Goku said, 'A saiyan is a species that looks human, but is a lot stronger and very vicious. They also have a tail, like me.'

At that, a long bushy brown tail waved lazily behind him, surprising Myra.

'You're a saiyan, too?' she said, her muscles tensing.

'Yes, but I'm a good one,' he said, 'Ever since I hit my head when I was young, my destructive instincts disappeared.'

'Oh, I see,' she said, relaxing.

'I'm also a saiyan, but only half,' said Gohan, 'Dad married my mum, Chichi, who's a human.'

She nodded and said, 'The men we saw in our world didn't have tails, but they were wearing some kind of uniform, though.'

'Did it have broad shoulder pads?' asked Gohan.

She nodded again.

'That would be their Scouter uniform,' Goku said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Michael gave a slight cough, causing everyone to look at him.

'Now it's my turn to ask some questions,' he said, 'One: How do you know our names?'

'Myra told us when she woke up,' Dende replied, 'She was pretty distressed when she saw you all mutilated, so I suggested to her to train with Piccolo while I healed you.'

Michael looked at Piccolo and nodded. Piccolo smiled and nodded back. Michael turned back to Goku and said, 'Two. How the hell is Broly alive? Last time I checked, you defeated him, Goku.'

'And I did. Somebody must have brought the saiyans back to life,' Goku said, 'Perhaps Chiharo heard about the Dragon Balls and wished them back.'

'Hmm, it's possible,' Michael said thoughtfully.

They were silent for a while.

'Anyway,' Michael said, breaking the silence, 'We need to ask you something.'

He became serious as Goku and the others looked at him.

'We're not strong enough to defeat Chiharo anymore, nor are we strong enough to defeat Broly. So I'm asking you for help. All of you. Will you help us?'

'Of course, Mike,' Goku said, looking serious. 'We can't let Broly or Chiharo destroy your world. Right, Gohan?'

'That's right,' Gohan said, also looking serious, 'Broly almost destroyed our universe. We can't let that happen to yours.'

Piccolo nodded seriously. Dende smiled and nodded as well. Michael smiled.

'Thanks, guys,' he said gratefully.

Everyone except Myra stood up.

'Hang on,' she said, alarmed, 'we're not going back to our world now, are we?'

Michael smiled reassuringly at her.

'No, we're not going back yet,' he said, 'As I said, we're not strong enough. What we're going to do is train. Right, Goku?'

'Right,' Goku agreed.

Myra let out a quiet sigh of relief and stood up.

'So, where are we going to train?' she asked.

'First,' Michael said, 'I have to make sure Marion activated the Ki Shield device at home.'

'Oh, right,' she said.

With a slight pang of guilt, she realised that she had totally forgotten about their mother. Michael looked at his hands and saw that he wasn't wearing his Hand-Com gloves.

'Sis, where my gloves?' he asked her, confused.

'Here,' she replied as she pulled his gloves out of her pants' pocket and gave them to him, 'The screen is a bit broken. But I think it's still working.'

And she was right. The screen was partly broken. He placed the gloves on his hands and said into the hidden microphone, 'Aria, you there?'

Immediately, Aria appeared on the broken screen, but she looked all wrinkly now; in other words, an elderly lady.

Michael looked bewildered as he looked at her.

 _'Since when did I program her to look old?'_ he thought.

'It's about time you called me,' she said in a soft, elderly voice, 'What do you want?'

Michael cleared his throat and said, 'Aria, will you please check if the Ki Shield device had been activated?'

'The Ki Shield device you oh so invented, had been destroyed,' she said.

He heard a gasp from his sister and looked up. He could see tears were forming in Myra's eyes.

'Our mum could still be alive,' he said with a reassuring smile. 'Don't give up hope.'

Myra nodded as she wiped the tears away.

'Thank you, Aria. That's all for now,' he said to his computerised assistant.

With an exasperated huff, she disappeared from the screen.

'Well, that was new,' he said to himself.

Then he said, 'Goku, before we train I need to make sure our mum is safe.'

'Of course,' Goku said, 'We can go to Bulma's lab.'

Michael, Myra, Goku and Piccolo walked out from under the dome roof, while Dende and Popo stayed where they were.

'Come back anytime, guys,' Dende called after them.

Michael looked back, smiled and waved a hand in acknowledgement. Then at the same time, Michael and the others took to the air with a burst of speed and flew away.

An hour later, they all touched down behind a dome building as so not to draw attention to themselves and walked around to the front. They entered the building and saw a tall woman with long blue hair wearing overalls over an oil-stained shirt and pants, working on a tall, circular spaceship. A man with lavender hair, also wearing overalls over a shirt and pants, was helping her; it was Bulma and Trunks, her son.

'Hey, you guys,' Goku exclaimed happily, 'How're you doing?'

Bulma and Trunks looked at who spoke and smiled.

'Hey, guys,' said Trunks.

'Hi, Goku,' Bulma said with a smile.

She noticed two people on either side of Goku.

'Don't tell me you found two more students to train,' she said, frowning in disapproval.

Every time Goku finds someone who is stronger than normal, he likes to train them; His friends also don't see him for ten years.

'Nah, not this time,' Goku said with a smile.

Then he said as he pointed to Michael then to Myra, 'This is Michael, and this is his sister, Myra.'

'Hi!' Myra said happily.

'Nice to meet you, Bulma, Trunks,' Michael said as he shook hands with her and her son.

Bulma and Trunks looked surprised.

'How do you know our names?' she asked, curious.

Michael explained briefly how he knew their names and why they were there.

'Ah, I see,' she said, 'Of course you can use one of my computers.'

She turned and walked to a set of computers on a nearby table, Michael and Myra following her.

'I assume you know how to work a computer, right?' Bulma said.

'Yeah,' he said, 'Thanks, Bulma.'

'No problem,' she said, smiling.

And she went to Goku and the others, leaving the brother and sister alone.

'Alright, let me check my email first, sis.' he said as he sat down on a chair, opened an internet program and tried to go to his email address, 'If Mum activated the Ki Shield device, I should have an email.'

'Okay,' she said as she too sat down on a chair.

When his emails had loaded, he saw, to his disbelief, that he had hundreds of thousands of them.

'This is insane,' he said, 'What's going on?'

'What's wrong?' Myra asked.

Michael looked at her and replied, 'I have over half a million emails. But that's not possible. We have only been here for a few days, right?'

'Yeah,' she said, frowning as she saw the problem.

He thought about what's going on as he pulled a hidden cord from his Hand-Com gloves and plugged it in.

At once, both screens had a window with the 3-D image of old Aria.

'What do you want?' she asked crankily.

Michael ignored her and began typing commands on the keyboard. Once he finished typing, the windows disappeared from both screens and his Hand-Com device restarted itself. A minute later, the Hand-Com screen showed the yin-yang symbol for a moment, then Aria appeared as a slim, olive skinned young woman.

'Hello, Michael, Myra,' she said nicely, smiling at each of them, 'Thanks for returning me to my former self.'

'That's okay, Aria,' he said as he unplugged the cord from the computer and the cord rewound itself into the glove.

Then he said, 'Aria, please tell me if the Ki Shield device had been activated.'

Aria's smile faded and said, 'I'm sorry, but it really has been destroyed.'

'Thanks, Aria,' he said, thinking of what to do next, 'That's all for now.'

Aria nodded and the Hand-Com screen went black.

'What now?' Myra asked, hoping their mother was still alive.

Deciding to do something new, he said as he turned to Bulma, 'Bulma, will you come here for a moment, please?'

Bulma smiled as she came to them.

'What's the problem?' she said.

'I would like to try something on your computer, but I never done this before,' he said.

'What do you want to try?' she said.

'I'm going to try and send an email to another dimension,' he said, 'by using my ki.'

Then he said, 'Like I said, I haven't done this before and it might break your computer. If that happens, I'll take full responsibility for it and fix it if I can.'

Bulma smiled and said, 'Don't worry about it. If it breaks, it breaks.'

'So, I have your permission to do this?' he said.

'Yes,' she said.

And she walked away again. Facing the computer screen, he made a new email to their mother and typed:

Hi Mum,

How are you? I hope you're okay and safe. We're okay. A bit beaten up, but okay. I'm checking if you have activated the Ki Shield device. Please respond to this email ASAP, so we know you're still alive.

I don't know if you've noticed, but Chiharo is back. And he brought some friends, as you already know. We're in another dimension right now. We're resting at the moment, but soon we'll be doing some intense training. We're not strong enough to defeat Chiharo now, nor are we strong enough to defeat his friends. When we come back, we're bringing some friends as well. Powerful friends.

When you can, contact Jonathan and the team. Say Michael said that Chiharo is back and need them to protect you. Also, say to them not to find Chiharo. He's too strong, even for me now.

I think that's all that had happened. Please don't go anywhere unless you have to. Please be safe. Myra sends her love.

Your son and daughter,

Michael and Myra Willson

Once he was happy with the message, he focused his energy as he placed his finger to a USB port and transferred some of his energy into the computer. At once, the message he had typed had a blue glow around the edge of it. He then pressed the send button on the screen and the message was sent into cyberspace.

'Now,' he said as he leaned back in his chair, 'we wait.'

Myra nodded and leaned back in her chair too.

An orange taxi cab skidded to a stop in front of a big wooden house that had a wooden ramp on the side of it. Marion hopped out of the car, paid the driver and bolted up the ramp and into the house. Running inside Michael's bedroom, she sat down in front of his laptop and typed his password that he had given her a few months ago. Immediately, the screen showed a wallpaper of Michael, Myra and herself, along with Michael's friends from the United States of America, Jonathan, Jennifer and Sam.

Marion smiled, remembering the time her son made a film and getting help from the CIA after Myra was kidnapped. She snapped out of her thoughts with a shake of her head, opened a program and typed: Aria, activate Ki Shield Protocol.

A moment later, she heard a loud humming sound nearby. She knew then that the Ki Shield device was working.

Ever since Michael defeated Chiharo in the USA three years ago, he had built a device, or rather four devices in each corner of their property, which, when turned on, will create an forcefield around the land out of the surrounding energy.

Marion let out a sigh of relief. She had been tense since the flying men terrorised and destroyed part of Caloundra. Just then, an icon that looked like a postage stamp at the bottom of the screen was bouncing up and down. Clicking on it, the email program opened up. She saw that she had a new email. And it was from her adopted son. Clicking on it, she read the message and once she had finished, she let out a loud sigh of relief.

 _'Thank God, they're alive!'_ she thought gratefully.

She wasn't happy that they were injured, but was relieved that they were alive. She also felt incredulous that her children was in another dimension.

 _'But then again,'_ she thought with a slight chuckle, _'they can do anything.'_

Immediately, she clicked on the respond button and a new window popped up on the screen. She then began to type a quick message. Once finished, she sent it into Cyberspace, hoping it will reach her children.

Michael closed his eyes, getting some shut eye for a few minutes, while Myra kept watching the computer screen. Just then, a _bing!_ was heard and Michael opened his eyes and saw an email from their mother.

'It worked!' Myra exclaimed.

'Yeah,' he said with a smile as he clicked on the new email. They read the message together. It read:

Hi Darlings,

Yes, I'm still alive (scared as hell, though) and yes, I activated the Ki Shield device. I promise I won't go anywhere unless I have to. I'll contact Jonathan and the others as soon as I can.

I don't know what else to say right now, except this: Please be safe.

I love you both.

Marion Willson

Michael and Myra smiled at each other, feeling relieved that their mother was still alive.

'How did it go, you guys?' Bulma asked as she came over to them.

'It worked,' he said as he faced her, 'Our mother is alive.'

'That's great, Mike,' said Goku as he and the others came over.

Michael stood up and winced as pain shot up his back.

'You okay?' Goku said, concerned as he noticed the wince.

'Yeah,' Michael said as Myra stood up next to him, 'I have pain in my back, that's all.'

Gohan was about to ask why when Michael answered it.

'It's one of my many problems, if you take my meaning,' he said with a smile.

Gohan smiled and nodded, understanding.

'How 'bout we train now?' Goku said.

Michael looked at him and saw a gleam in his eyes.

'As you would say,' he said, 'Let's do this!'

Goku laughed and after Michael logged out of his email account, they all headed out of the dome building and flew away, leaving Bulma and Trunks to their work.

An hour later, they landed next to a couple of dome buildings that was connected by a passageway.

'This was where you were brought up, wasn't it, Goku?' Michael said, not really asking.

Goku chuckled and said, 'Yep! This was where I was raised by Grandpa. At least, near here.'

At that moment, a woman with long black hair, wearing a yellow dress, came out of one of the domes; it was Goku's wife, Chichi.

'Hey, Chichi,' Goku said with a smile.

Chichi smiled as she came to her husband's side.

'Hi, Hon,' she said, 'How are the man and the girl?'

'Why don't you ask them yourself?' he said as he pointed to the brother and sister.

It was only then she noticed Michael and Myra.

'Hi,' she said, 'How are you two feeling?'

'We're great, thanks for asking,' Michael said while Myra grinned.

Before she could say anything else, Michael explained how Myra and he came to their world and why.

'Ah, I see,' she said, nodding.

Then she said, 'Well, what are we waiting for?'

Goku smiled and said, 'Gohan, you train with Myra. Chichi, can you train with Piccolo? I'll train with Michael.'

They all nodded. Just then, they all heard a faint voice calling out.

'Over there,' Myra said as she pointed into the sky.

Everyone looked in the sky and saw a blue speck at least half a kilometre away. Once it was close enough, they saw that it was a little girl with short black hair wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and an orange bandanna on her head. The girl landed in front of them, slightly out of breath.

'What's wrong, Pan?' asked Gohan, concerned.

'There's trouble in Metro City,' she replied, 'I just got away.'

'From whom?' asked Michael.

Pan looked at him and didn't recognised him or the girl next to him.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'I'm Michael,' he said, pointing to himself, then to his little sister, 'and this is Myra, my sister. We're friends of your dad and grandfather.'

'Oh, okay,' said Pan.

Then she said, 'There're saiyans attacking the city.'

'Who else is over there?' asked Gohan.

'Krillin, Android 18, Mum and Master Roshi,' replied Pan.

'Looks like we'll have to train another time, guys,' said Goku.

'That's okay,' said Myra, 'We'll help.'

'Don't take this the wrong way, kid,' said Piccolo. 'but these saiyans are strong and vicious.'

'So? We're strong too, you know.' she said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Michael said, 'She's right. But c'mon, let's get a move on.'

'Right,' Goku said as he nodded.

And together except for Chichi, who wanted to stay behind, they flew off northward. As they flew, Myra looked at her brother and saw a frown on his face.

'A dollar for your thoughts, bro?' she said to him.

He looked at her, smiled and said, 'Something's going here. But I don't know how or why.'

'You mean the email thing?'

'Yeah.'

They were silent for a moment.

'Do you think this world is connected to ours in some way?' she said.

'I don't know,' he said, 'but it's possible.'

Then he said, 'And another thing. When I talked to Aria before, she looked old.'

'Yeah, I know,' she said as they all turned to miss a cloud, 'The Hand-Com must have been damaged inside too.'

'I don't think so,' he said, 'Even if it was damaged, it wouldn't change her image like that.'

Just then, Gohan, who was out in front with Goku, shouted behind him to everyone, 'We're almost there, guys!'

Michael looked at his sister and said, 'We can talk about this later. I need more time to think.'

Myra nodded, knowing he would tell her in time.

An hour later, they reached Metro City and what they saw made their skin pale; Hundreds of saiyans, wearing their Scouter uniform, were destroying buildings and skyscrapers. Some of them were in their Super Saiyan form, with spiky golden-blonde hair instead of black. Not only that, they were killing people left, right and centre.

'I knew the saiyans were vicious,' Michael said with a disbelieving look on his face, 'but this is ridiculous.'

'C'mon, we have to stop this!' Myra said as she flew towards a group of saiyans, who were terrorising some children.

'Aren't you going with her?' Gohan asked Michael incredulously.

'She can take care of herself,' Michael said.

Hatred filled his whole body as he spotted a group of saiyans who were torturing some people. His energy rose dramatically, causing his hair and clothes to billow and sway.

'They're mine,' he growled.

He flew away towards them. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo then flew to different parts of the city, battling saiyans as they did.

Children were screaming in fear as they ran away from flying uniformed men as they shot blasts of energy at them. The uniformed men laughed, enjoying the children's fear. One of the children tripped on a loose concrete slab that was part of the sidewalk. The other children kept running, unaware of the fallen child. One of the men saw the tripped child and grinned.

'You go ahead, men,' he said in a gruff kind of voice, 'I'm going to have some fun with this one.'

He headed towards the child, who saw him and ran away. He shot an energy blast at her and it hit her square in the back, causing her to scream in pain and topple forward. He landed near the child and saw that it was a little girl, about five years old, with long blonde hair, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a filthy ragged shirt and short pants. There was a hole in the back of her shirt, revealing a bloody, raw wound where the energy blast had hit her.

The girl groaned, but was too weak to get up. The man chuckled and pointed his hand at her. Immediately, a blue glow surrounded his hand, which quickly formed into strands of blue energy. The energy then formed into a ball of energy between his fingers.

'I wouldn't, mister,' said a voice in front of them.

Looking up, he saw a girl with long brown hair and olive skin, wearing loose clothes. Her hazel eyes were like slits and her hair was whipping about, as if in a fierce wind; She was pissed off.

He chuckled as he walked past the injured girl and folded his arms across his chest.

'Who are you?' he said with a smirk.

'I'm Myra,' said the olive-skinned girl as she got into her fighting stance, 'I'm not letting you hurt any more children.'

The man laughed loudly. He was laughing so much that tears came to his eyes.

'Oh, that's a good one.' He said once he had calmed down and wiped the tears away. 'You, hurt me? Ha! Like you could.'

He yelled in pain as he was sent flying by Myra's powerful kick. He skidded to a stop in mid-air and placed a hand to his chest where Myra had kicked him. He couldn't believe that the girl was so strong.

'You were saying?' she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

He growled angrily and said, 'You'll pay for that.'

He disappeared and reappeared behind her and threw a punch at her back. But it just went through her. He realised that the girl was just a mirage. Myra appeared next to him and sent him flying into a building, which crumbled down onto him. She turned her back to the saiyan, walked over to the injured girl, who was groaning in immense pain, and knelt down next to her.

'Here, let me help you,' she said tenderly as she lifted the girl into a sitting position, with the girl grimacing as a fiery-hot pain shot up her back.

Once the pain subsided, the girl groaned, opened her eyes and saw a ten-year-old girl with long brown hair, which is in a ponytail, olive skin, blue eyes and wearing gray loose clothes.

'Hey there,' Myra said gently, 'My name's Myra. What's your?'

Instead of giving her name, the five-year-old girl screamed as she saw the man who hurt her flying right at them, 'Behind you!'

But Myra already sensed the saiyan, grabbed the girl's hand and with a whoosh, they disappeared, causing the saiyan to miss as he swung his leg. The two girls appeared ten metres away from him, next to a taco stand.

'Lean against this while I kick this saiyan's butt,' Myra said as she put the girl's arms on the stand.

'Okay,' the girl groaned as pain shot up her back again.

Myra walked toward the saiyan, who was looking around for her. He saw her and roared as his hair turned golden-blonde, 'You're finished!'

He flew right at her with incredible speed. Myra was surprised and couldn't get out of the way in time. He punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into a building. She went straight through the walls of the building, as if they were made out of paper, and landed hard on the road, creating a crater. She groaned as she rolled onto her knees, pain erupting in her stomach. She gave a great big cough, causing blood to spill out of her mouth. She then stood up, wiped her mouth with her hand, saw there was blood on it and said, 'That's it. I'm finishing this right now.'

She flew through the two holes in the walls of the building that her body made and saw the saiyan walking towards the injured girl, smirking. She flew with incredible speed at him and gave him an almighty kick to his side. But he didn't even budge an inch.

'What the…?!' she started to say, but yelled in pain as he blasted her with his energy, sending her twenty metres away.

She managed to skid to a stop in mid-air and heard the girl screamed in agony as the saiyan repeatedly blasted the girl with his energy. Tears came to her eyes as she realised she wasn't strong enough to stop the saiyan.

The saiyan chuckled as the gravely injured girl screamed in agony as he blasted her repeatedly. Just then, he sensed a powerful surge of energy behind him. And it was rising. He turned, leaving the injured girl to cry, and saw, to his astonishment, Myra standing there, her head down, her fists shaking with fury, her hair whipping about as if in a wild wind.

'You'll pay for that,' she growled as a green aura surrounded her whole body, rage flooding her body.

She then tensed her muscles as she powered up.

'Haaaaaaaahhhhh!' she yelled as her clothes billowed as waves of wind erupted out of her.

She kept on yelling as she continued to power up. The saiyan suddenly looked pale as he felt her power level rise dramatically.

 _'This can't be possible,_ ' he thought fearfully, _'No human is this strong!'_

He then noticed something else about her; her hair was starting to go pure white.

He stuttered in fear as her power level kept on rising. He pressed a button on a device in front of his left eye and it began beeping. On the green screen of his device, multiple numbers appeared as her energy level rose.

'It's not possible,' he said, utter fear in his voice, 'It's not possible!'

She kept yelling as her power level kept on rising even higher.

Michael was fighting a big bury saiyan, who was in his Super Saiyan form. Michael swung his arm up as he blocked an attack from the saiyan. The saiyan disappeared and reappeared five metres behind Michael and sent an energy blast at him. But it missed as Michael disappeared. The Saiyan growled as he looked for his foe. Suddenly he gave a choked gasp as an energy blast went straight through his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Michael, who appeared behind him, looked down at him and said, 'Sorry, but I can't let you hurt any more people.'

Michael saw Goku fly down towards him and landed.

'How're you doing?' he asked as he kept eye out for saiyans.

'Fine,' Michael replied as he too kept an eye out, 'You?'

'Great,' Goku said.

He noticed Michael was a bit troubled about something.

'What's wrong?' he said.

Michael gave a small smile and said, 'I just don't like killing anyone, even if they are evil.'

Goku understood and nodded; he felt the same way.

Just then, they sensed a gigantic surge of energy nearby.

'Is that a saiyan?' Goku asked as he looked round for the source of the surge.

'No,' Michael replied with a smile, 'it's someone else.'

He looked at Goku as he said, 'Someone we know.'

Myra felt her energy rise higher and higher as she screamed. Just then, she felt something break within herself, like a dam, and a huge surge of energy flooded her body. She roared and in a flash of light, she transformed into her Super form for the very first time. The saiyan she had been fighting, looked as if he could faint.

'This-this have to be a dream,' he stuttered as he backed away from her, 'This can't b-b-be real.'

He saw that her hair was pure white and glowing, her eyes were forest-green and her muscles were much bigger. Myra smiled and began to walk slowly towards him. Panicking, he threw an energy ball at her. She easily deflected it with a flick of her wrist as she kept walking. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him, with her hands out front. Freaking out, the saiyan flew away with incredible speed, dropping something as he did. Myra smiled and put her hands down. She then ran to where she left the injured girl.

As she neared the taco stand, she saw that the injured girl was on the ground, on her stomach, crying softly.

'Hey, it's me,' Myra said as she knelt down next to the girl.

The girl opened her eyes and saw Myra smiling. She noticed that Myra's hair was now pure white. Myra lifted the girl up, but stopped as the girl screamed in agony. Letting her down gently, Myra said, 'I'm sorry. I don't know how to help you.'

'Can't you heal me?' sobbed the girl, tears coming down her cheeks, thinking Myra was some sort of fairy.

'I-I don't know,' Myra said, hesitating, 'but I can try.'

She very gingerly placed her hands on the girl's back, making her grimace, closed her eyes and focused her energy. At once, she felt it rise dramatically. She then focused her energy into her hands and concentrated it on healing the girl. Immediately, her hands glowed pearly-white. Then the glow dissolved into the girl's back, causing her to glow. The girl sighed as she felt the agonising pain lessen and closed her eyes. Myra opened her eyes and saw, to her astonishment, that the wound was closing up and in a few minutes, it was completely gone, leaving nothing but baby smooth skin.

'I'm done now,' she said as she took her hands away.

But the girl didn't answer. Myra looked at the girl's face and saw that her face was peaceful and her eyes were closed; the girl was asleep.

'So, you finally did it,' said a voice behind her. 'Congratulations.'

Myra twirled around at the same time she created an energy ball in her hand. It was only her brother, looking amused, and Goku.

'Sorry, bro,' she said as she let her hand fall to her side, the energy ball disappearing, 'I'm a bit wound up right now.'

He nodded, understanding. She knelt down again, lifted the girl into her arms and stood up.

'C'mon, guys,' she said as she turned her head towards Michael and Goku, 'let's get outta here.'

And with that, she slowly flew away as not to wake the sleeping girl. Michael looked at Goku and saw that he looked confused, but impressed.

'I'll explain later,' he said.

Goku nodded and together, they followed Myra.


End file.
